Jessica did 78 sit-ups at night. Omar did 3 sit-ups in the evening. How many more sit-ups did Jessica do than Omar?
Answer: Find the difference between Jessica's sit-ups and Omar's sit-ups. The difference is $78 - 3$ sit-ups. $78 - 3 = 75$.